Reluctant Lovers
by blissfulrain
Summary: Katara and Zuko are to be married as a way to solidify a treaty and neither are too excited about the arrangement. Both have their own wishes for the future, but when fate has other plans for them will they become reluctantly in love.
1. I'm What!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters. However, the plot is mine. This is the disclaimer for the whole fic.

Chapter 1: I'm what!

Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe paced back and forth in front of his sister's door. How was he going to tell her the bad news? Well it was good news for the rest of the world. The entire world except the girl involved. Why did it have to be her? She didn't deserve this fate.

All the nations of the world had been in an all out war with each other for years. Now it was finally ending. All thanks to their young avatar friend Aang. All that was left was the signing of the peace treaty. All of the nations had signed it except for one, the Fire Nation.

That was where the problem lay. Out of all the countries, the Fire Nation was the most dangerous. In fact, Sokka's own mother had been killed during one of their raids. After much deliberation, the Fire Nation agreed. There was one catch though. To make sure that the treaty was kept for at least the next generation of rulers an arranged marriage was, well arranged.

Since the Air Nomads and The Water Tribes were allies and the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom were allies only one marriage was needed. They decided that the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes were to provide the bride and groom.

Sokka took a deep breath then knocked on his sister's door. "Come in!" Sokka walked into Katara's room to find her sitting in front of a mirror braiding her hair into its usual style. "Well what is it? You usually don't bother me in my room unless it's something important." Katara watched her brother through the mirror. His worried expression didn't bother her much. Sokka had a way of making a big deal out of the smallest things.

What bothered her was his hesitation to speak. Sokka always spoke what was on his mind no matter what the reactions of the other people involved might be. Therefore, his reluctance now was very unsettling.

Sokka sat down on the edge of her bed facing her. "Katara remember how there's been talk about an arranged marriage to solidify the peace treaty. Well between the Air Nomads and the Water Tribes it was decided that we would . . ." Sokka began.

Katara stopped braiding her hair, she didn't need to hear any further she knew what this meant. The Northern Tribe only had one heir, Princess Yue, so she was out of the question. Not to mention the fact that she was already engaged to Sokka. Their marriage was going to put both tribes under the same rule uniting the two parts even more than they were already. With both Sokka and Yue already engaged it only left the Water Tribes with one royal heir to offer, her.

"Sokka, who is it? Who am I marrying?" Katara interrupted Sokka. This was the question he had been dreading. "Katara you're engaged to Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." Sokka cringed at his sister's stunned silence. Slowly his words registered. Katara's face went deep red and her reaction could be heard through out the ice palace. "I'M WHAT!"

-----------------------------------Scene change-----------------------------------------------

"I'M WHAT!" Prince Zuko shouted. At the moment, he was standing in the middle of his father's private office, before him sat his father, Fire Lord Ozai. "I said that you are engaged to be married. Your bride will be a princess from the Water Tribes. There is no way around it you will comply. That is all you may leave."

Zuko walked out of the room as calmly as possible. Surprisingly he made it all the way to the training arena before he totally lost it. Pushing past the guards that had been training Zuko released a hail of fireballs at the target dummies. The guards saw that this wasn't the best time to be around the prince so all quickly left.

Zuko spent a good half hour letting his anger out on the dummies before he was interrupted. "Prince Zuko if you keep going at this rate there won't be a shred of those dummies left." Zuko turned to find his uncle, the retired General Iroh, standing behind him. "What's troubling you nephew?" Iroh asked in genuine concern. "Nothing, Uncle." With that Zuko walked passed his uncle and back into the halls of the palace.

While walking back to his room Zuko wished that, he had stayed with his uncle. Coming at him from the opposite direction were his two least favorite people. The first was his own sister and the other was Admiral Zhao. Zuko relaxed his stance and slowed down his pace. He wasn't about to let those two catch on to the fact that something was bothering him. They'd only find some way to use it against him.

Zula stopped in front of her older brother. With Zhao on her, other side they had blocked off the hall. "Hello brother, it's so nice to see you." Zula said in a sweet tone. None of that sweetness reached the rest of her being. "Nice to see you too. Now would you move?" Zuko replied in his usual cold voice. "Aw did big brother Zuko get chewed out by father again this morning?" Zula sneered at him. "No, and it's none of your business what happens between me and father." with that Zuko forced his way past the two.

Zula stared off after her brother lost in her own thoughts of malice. "Don't you know princess?" Zhao's voice brought her back to reality. "Know what?" Zula frowned at him. "Zuko is betrothed to a girl from the Water Tribes as a part of the treaty." Zula's eyes widened then shrank into devious slits. "You don't say."

---------------------------------------Scene Change------------------------------------------

"Tell me it's not true!" Katara burst into her father's library. "Tell you what's not true?" the King of the Southern Water Tribe asked looking up from his book. "Tell me I'm not marrying Zuko of the Fire Nation." Katara said as she came to stand in front of her father's desk. Hakoda let out a sigh of resentment. "I wish that I could. I tried to convince them against arranged marriages but to no avail. You don't have to go through with it if you don't want to. I'll figure a way to get you out of it."

Katara was in pure elation over this new option. She hugged her father then skipped out of the room. She went outside to find Sokka training. "Sokka guess what! I don't have to go through with it after all!" Katara yelled to her brother as she approached. Instead of being happy, as she had expected Sokka frowned. "How come? Did the Fire Nation call it off?"

"No, Dad said he would figure out an excuse." Sokka's frown deepened at this. "Katara no matter what Dad says you can't back out of this." "Why not?" "Think about it for a second. Think of it from the countries' point of views."

Katara did as Sokka instructed. That's when it dawned on her. If she were to back out the Fire Nation could take it as the Water Tribes backing down from the treaty. In addition, they could insist on the marriage so either Sokka or Yue would end up taking her place. That could in turn cause the Northern Tribe to think negatively of the Southern Tribe.

"You're right Sokka. Could you go tell Dad that I'll go through with it?" Katara said blankly. There was no way around it. As her country's princess, she had a duty to make sure that they were safe even if that meant marrying Zuko. "Sokka I'll be back before dinner o.k. I'm going canoeing." With that, she left her brother and went to go get a canoe.

------------------------------------------Scene Change---------------------------------------

Aang sat up on his flying bison, Appa. He looked over and found his flying lemur sleeping soundly. Aang smiled he could see the South Pole; the home of his two closes friends. He had been flying for the last couple of nights to go and visit them.

Aang couldn't wait to go penguin sledding. He was going to spar with Sokka, play with the village children, and most importantly talk to Katara. He finally had gathered enough courage to tell her. Aang was finally going to tell Katara that he loved her.

Aang spotted Sokka out in the snow so he signaled for Appa to land. "Hey Sokka!" Aang greeted as he slipped of the bison's back. "Hey Aang, long time no see." Sokka said smiling at his old friend. It was sometimes hard to believe that this 14-year-old boy possessed the powers of the avatar.

"Hey where's Katara?" Aang said looking around for her. "That's what I'd like to know. She said she'd be back by dinner, but she hasn't showed up yet." Sokka explained. "Hey look after Momo and Appa for me and I'll go find her." Aang said running off in the direction that Katara most likely took.

-----------------------------------------Author's Note----------------------------------------

Hello mina! I'm your hostess Blissfulrain. Hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first Zutara fic. This is an AU story so the war here was a little bit different. Also, the characters are a bit older than they are in the show. That's why Aang is 14 and not 12. Anyway, folks review and tell me what you think. I really would appreciate it. Ja ne.


	2. Telling Aang

Chapter Two:

Katara stood in the center of her canoe with practiced ease. Whenever she was stressed she always went canoeing and practiced her water bending. Katara let the pull and push of the water consume her thoughts. Allowing her to calm the storm of her mind. All of her worries disappeared and Katara was at peace.

Suddenly her canoe lurched and she was knocked of balance falling down into the boat. When she looked up it became apparent that her canoe had drifted back to shore. Katara wondered how this had happened when she noticed a form standing not too far from her. As the form got closer recognition dawned on her.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed running up to him and giving him a hug. Aang hugged her back with added vigor. It had been almost three months since the two friends had seen each other. The two spent the next half hour talking about what they'd been doing since they last saw each other. Soon a moment of silence fell on the two as they thought of what they were to say next.

"I need to tell you something." they both started at the same time.

"You first Katara." Aang said wanting there to be nothing on her mind when he told her about his feelings. Katara took a deep breath before beginning.

"Aang, I'm getting married." Katara looked down at her hands as she told her friend of her fate. "It's for the treaty. I don't want to but its for the well being of all the countries." Katara stopped talking waiting for her friends reaction.

With only a couple of sentences Katara had crushed the avatar. Aang felt as if his heart was being torn from his body. He looked at the sorrow on Katara's face and pushed his own feelings aside. He reached over and pulled her into a comforting hug. Both friends sat there drawing comfort from one another.

-------------------------------------------Scene Change--------------------------------------

Sokka set off after them an hour after Aang had arrived. Now he stood staring at the two feeling terrible. He had known for some time that Aang had a crush on his sister. Looking at them now he was reminded of himself and Yue. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if she were to marry someone else. Sokka knew that the pain Aang was experiencing was like no other. Sighing Sokka made a snowball and threw it at them.

Katara and Aang turned to look at Sokka both blushing at being caught hugging like that.

"Aw did I interrupt something between the two love birds." Sokka said teasingly. Katara's face turned even redder and she chucked a snowball of her own at her brother.

"It was nothing like that!" Katara yelled getting ready to throw another. Before long all three of them were involved in a snowball fight all the way back to the palace.

-----------------------------------------Scene Change----------------------------------------

They were all seated around Katara's room eating food that they had gotten from the kitchen when King Hakoda walked in.

"Aang it's nice to see you again. I'm sure Katara has informed you of her engagement, so I'll just get to the point. We will be leaving for the wedding in about a week's time. Aang I would be honored if you came along." Hakoda announced.

"It would really mean a lot to me if you were to come Aang." Katara said in a low voice. Having her best friend there would make things so much easier. Aang looked over at Katara and confirmed that he would go. With that Hakoda bade them all good night and left.

Soon after Aang and Sokka left for their own rooms. "Katara remember no matter what we will always be there for you." Sokka said as he closed the door behind him. Katara sighed and laid down on her bed. Next week she would be a Fire Nation princess.

-------------------------------------Author's Note------------------------------------------

Hey Blissfulrain here. So sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I want to thank all who reviewed. I'm glad you all liked it. There was a bit of Katara/Aang fluff here hope you don't mind. Next chapter Katara and Zuko will finally met face to face as future husband and wife. I just realized that Zuko isn't in this chapter. I'll make up for that later. Ja Ne Mina.


	3. Zuko's Thoughts

Author's Note: Unfortunately Katara and Zuko won't meet in this chapter like I had originally planned. This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter but it does serve the purpose of showing Zuko's side of the preperations and his feelings towards the whole marriage.

Chapter 3: Zuko's Thoughts

Zuko was in his room, thinking. He had finally resigned himself to the fact that he was getting married. Now he was trying to conquer that he was getting a wife. Who ever this girl was, he was going to be stuck with her for as long as they both lived. Zuko groaned audibly as he rolled over in his bed. From his position Zuko stared at a wall in deep concentration.

What did she look like, was she extremely pretty or ugly? Was she taller than him or extremely shorter? Smart enough to make him feel stupid or dumb enough to drown in the rain?

Zuko shook his head; he was getting too negative. He rolled over onto his back and began staring at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted to the girls he already knew for some examples of what the Water Tribe princess might be like. There weren't a lot to go by, pretty much just Azula, her friends, and his mother. Zuko frowned as he thought over each of them.

Azula's friends were nice girls he guessed but he had never cared much for them. Ty Lee was just too cheerful and energetic for his tastes. He couldn't see himself married to someone who preferred to cartwheel around instead of walk. As for Mei, she was okay, but she had the habit of complaining far too much.

Zuko got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He was about to open the curtains of the window when a rather disturbing thought froze him in place. 'What if she's like Azula?'

Conniving, lying, vicious, and greedy. If his soon to be wife was anything like that Zuko just knew the marriage would end in death; his or hers he didn't know. Zuko yanked opened the curtain and began getting ready to take a shower. He decided that he'd accept his wife as long as she wasn't like Azula. Finally able to accept that he would soon have a wife, Zuko stepped into the shower.

It was while Zuko was putting on the final piece of his armor, that a knock was heard at his door. Zuko walked over and opened it to reveal a small servant boy of about ten years of age.

"What is it?" Zuko asked his voice steely in the manner that the royal family often used with the servants.

"Um… Prince Zuko the Fire Lord wants you for a fitting," the poor servant boy mumbled out.

"Tell him I'm on my way." Zuko scoffed closing the door as the boy hurried to inform the Fire Lord.

Zuko waited until the servant was gone before setting off in the direction of the room he knew that bothersome seamstress was in. He absoultly hated being fitted. It was the most boring task he had ever been made to endure and on top of that his father often sat in on these sessions.

Dealing with Fire Lord Ozai was stressful enough, especially if he considered you his failure of a son, but being in his presence highly upset the seamstress. She became so nervous her hands shook and she would end up stabbing Zuko repeatedly with the needles. Zuko let out a deep sigh as he arrived at the room. He steeled himself for the ordeal that lay ahead and entered.

Two hours later found Zuko standing as still as his anger would permit. Zuko bit back an oath as the seamstress accidentally stuck him with a pin for the umpteenth time. If his father had not been in the room supervising things Zuko would have already slapped the woman's hands away from him and burned the clothes to tatters.

Zuko had been standing there staring at the door as the seamstress did her work. His father sat in a comfortable chair behind him making comments here and there on the progress of the outfit. The garments were to be for the welcoming ceremonies that were to take place in a few days; at these ceremonies Zuko would meet his fiancée for the first time.

Zuko growled inaudibly as the seamstress poked him again after being startled by a comment from Ozai. Zuko had to restrain himself from glowering at the trembling woman just in case his father happened to see. When he managed to regain his composure the door to the room swung open.

"Oh Zuzu, you look fabulous!" Azula gushed in an all too warm and caring tone as she entered the room. It was an obvious act for their father; why she even bothered playing sweet Zuko didn't really know; after all to their father she could do no wrong.

Zuko, making sure his father couldn't see him, repaid her false compliment with an icy glare. Azula, immune to her brother's glare, just brushed it off and turned to address the Fire Lord.

"Father you are needed down stairs. There are a number of items that need your attention."

"Thank you for informing me Azula. Zuko after this is finished you can have the rest of the day to yourself." Ozai said as he got up to leave.

"Thank you Father" Zuko said giving his father as much of a bow as he could without disturbing the seamstress' work. Once the Fire Lord was far down the hall all of Azula's charms were cast aside. She started circling her brother like a bird of prey ready to strike.

"You know what Zuzu, such fine clothes are wasted upon you." Azula stopped in front of Zuko and fingered the fabric. "I pity your fiancée as if being from a country like the Water Tribes wasn't bad enough she has to marry you. If I were her I'd jump off the ship on the way here and drown myself."

"Why don't you do me a favor and pretend you're her." Zuko managed through clenched teeth. The seamstress, noting Zuko's clenched fists and fearing the siblings would start fighting fire with fire literally, decided to intervene.

"Prince Zuko I'm done with you for the day. Princess Azula would you please follow me into the next room?" The seamstress stated picking up her threads and needles. Both turned their attention towards her.

"Why in the world should I follow you?" Azula asked contempt dripping from every word.

"You're to serve as Maid of Honor during the ceremonies. The Fire Lord informed me just this morning." The seamstress stated surprised that Azula didn't seem aware of the arrangement.

"Why am I just now finding out about this?" Azula said in a whisper closing in on the seamstress.

"Well a page was sent to inform you. I have no idea why you didn't get the message." The seamstress was now trembling slightly. Azula turned and left the room with mutterings of doing painful things to the person responsible for her not knowing. If there was one thing that Azula did not like it was being out of the loop especially when the information concerned her.

The seamstress breathed a sigh of relief and stopped trembling. She had feared that Azula would direct her anger at her. "Prince Zuko when you're done undressing please place the clothes on the table over there." Gathering up her last package the seamstress left the room.

Zuko quickly got out of the ceremonial garb and back into his more comfortable armor. Checking the halls for anyone he didn't want to run into Zuko made his way to the garden. Ever since his run in with Azula and Admiral Zhao the day he found out about the engagement Zuko had made it his mission to avoid them as much as possible.

Zuko let the tranquility of the garden courtyard wash over him. No one else came to the small enclosure. Ever since his mother had died and Azula and himself had grown up the garden just wasn't a place anyone had time for. In times like these though when Zuko needed to clear his head and be alone it was the next best place to his bedroom.

Zuko walked down the path and towards a small pond in the back of the garden. It was by this pond that he and his mother had spent their last time together there.

Zuko sat on a bench near the small duck-turtle pond. It calmed him to be here where he had his fondest memories of her. Zuko closed his eyes and began doing some breathing exercises that had become second nature in the past few years.

Zuko was beginning to calm when he sensed his uncle approaching. The retired General sat down next to his nephew carrying a tray with a tea pot and two cups. Without saying a word Iroh poured them both a cup and began sipping his quietly. Zuko didn't say anything as he waited for his uncle to speak, when Iroh didn't Zuko tentatively picked up his cup and drank.

For a while they just sat there staring into the pond until Zuko eventually turned to face his uncle. He was still slightly irritated from his encounter with Azula and he was feeling like a pincushion after his treatment by the seamstress. Zuko really didn't feel like confronting Iroh at the moment but the silence was slightly unnerving given his uncle's usually talkative nature.

"What do you want Uncle?" Zuko inqueoried more exasperated than irritated.

"Just to find out how my favorite nephew is doing; after all you are going to be married soon." Iroh commented while pouring each of them a cup of tea. He had wanted to talk to Zuko for quite some time and had finally cornered him.

"Uncle, not now I've had enough of all this marriage talk." Zuko said even more irritated then before.

"Already?" Iroh said chuckling, "I remember when I married your aunt. Trust me it hasn't even begun yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Zuko was a little unsettled by this.

"Well a marriage is a union between two people. Marriage is one of the world's most sacred institutes. One must not take it lightly. Why I remember when …"

"Uncle. . ." Zuko interrupted in a warning tone; he could sense Iroh getting off topic. Iroh cleared his throat and poured another cup of tea before getting back on track.

"Well Zuko, a marriage is about the balance between two individuals and it isn't about how one person treats the other or one person being dominant over another. A successful marriage, where both individuals involved are happy, is about compromise."

Iroh paused and finished his cup of tea before continuing.

"Compromise as in what your wife can do for you as your life partner and more importantly what you can do for her as her life partner and husband. If a marriage is to succeed than both people involved must be willing to consider the needs and happiness of the other" Iroh paused to let the information sink in and to pour himself some more tea.

Iroh tilted the teapot to find that it was empty. "Excuse me Prince Zuko while I get more tea." Iroh eased himself up and grabbed the tray and walked off toward the kitchen. He couldn't possibly give a proper explanation without a warm cup of tea.

Zuko shook his head at Iroh. The retired General often left Zuko confounded. As Zuko watched a family of duck-turtles swim by he thought about his uncle's words. It had never really occurred to him that he had to tailor to his fiancée's needs. What could he possibly do for the Water Tribe princess? Zuko continued to stare at the pond as if he would find the answer within its depths. All Zuko could see was his frowning reflection in the clear water.

----------------------------------------------Author's Note--------------------------------------------

Hey, mina. Please, please, please forgive me. I'm so sorry for not updating and I would like to thank all those who have read, reviewed, and waited. Sorry Katara and Zuko haven't met yet but they will next chapter for sure. I'm kind of worried about Iroh. I can't help but feel like he's a bit out of character. So if you could review and tell me how I'm doing with him I would appreciate it. Ja Ne!


End file.
